Use Somebody
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: Inspired by the song Use Somebody by Kings of Leon c: How Leon and Reborn could've met c:


**I was listening to Use Somebody by Kings of Leon... Ahem, LEON ;) Haha, I felt that the lyrics are somewhat related to Leon and Reborn :) Maybe that's just my silliness talking, lol! Anyway, I've always been curious of how Leon would look like as a human, so I've described a simple idea of him ^^ Enjoy~**

Use Somebody

The young chameleon licks its snout as it crawls along the pipes off the concrete buildings, its camouflage helping it blend in. Unlike other chameleons, this one is able to change forms instead of the usual color switch.

Its lime green color stands out in the grey, modern world. Disguising as one of the many odd items it has seen before, it makes its way down town. The chameleon looks down from its perch, skillfully hiding from potential predators, watching as the humans walk about.

In the midst of grey, one man stands out. It is not his clothing nor his outer appearance that makes him stand out from the rest, superior to the others. The way he brings himself in that confident stride and the mysterious yet dangerous aura he gives off, makes him special.

The chameleon licks its snout again, jumping when the man spots him from his expert camouflaging. Not long after, the man disappears, blending into the morning rush and the chameleon is at a loss. _He had been the first one to notice him! He could use somebody like him to get around!_

It is curious and intrigued by the mysterious man, crawling down the pipe to the cement sidewalk. As it hides in the shadows of an alley, he transforms. What steps out from the shadows is not a tiny chameleon, instead, it is a charming young man with green hair and striking yellow-gold eyes.

xx

_Being a human is so troublesome_, the now human chameleon thinks to himself as he gets used to the extra height and walking on two legs. He runs a hand through his unruly green hair that sticks up at the ends, his tongue licking his upper lip out of habit. _Where to look for the mysterious man?_

The green-haired man wanders around catching the eyes of many with his eye popping hair color and casual clothing. A plain white shirt and a pair pants of the same shade of eye popping green are the only articles of clothing he has on himself. _In the heart of a busy megalopolis, he sure stands out!_

However, the crowd is just like blurred faces and figures mixed together in a flurry of grey and white to the young man. He leans against a wall of a cafe, his sharp eyes scanning for the man who had caught his eye. Days pass, but the man does not show.

The green-haired man stands under the canopy of a convenience store as rain pours heavily from the darkened sky and lighting flashes across the sky. It is like a war raging in the sky, the man thinks to himself as he traces back his memories to the times when he used to live with Master.

Master would always spend time with him, watching thunderstorms and admiring the lightning. Then, they would retreat to the Fire Breather (fireplace) where Master drank something black while petting him in his chameleon form. He vaguely remembers being named, "Leon". _Yeah, that mysterious man was like Master..._

"Chaos."

Yellow-gold eyes look up, widening fractionally before returning their normal size. _It's the mysterious man!_ He is unsure of how to respond, resorting to test out his social skills from listening to various conversations.

"Ciao."

_That's a good start._

"The cafe manager is complaining of a disturbance in front of the cafe. I'm thinking that you are the one disturbing?"

The green-haired man stares at the raven, unsure of how to respond. Instead, he tells him of his objective.

"I was looking for you." The raven raises an eyebrow under the shade of his fedora hat. The young man licks his upper lip. "I could somebody like you to help me about."

"Tch. What's your name, brat?"

"Leon."

"The name's Reborn."

The raven pulls the fedora over his face, unruly hair escaping from its confines. He stares stonily at the green-haired man. He then strides away, not turning back to see that green-haired man is no longer there. Only a tiny chameleon watches forlornly from the corner.

xx

A hitman growls under his breath as the enemies don't falter, their numbers growing steadily as they surround him. He ducks and dodges as he reloads his gun, his feet dancing to the rhythm only an experienced hitman would know of.

_Fuck_, he cusses mentally as he is running low on bullets. Never has this hitman encountered such fearsome enemies until today. He fires his remaining bullets at his enemies, only to have most of the bullets missing them by an inch. _He always knew that he would die a dog's death._

He continues to dodge and duck as bullets rain upon him like April shower. He is careless and a mobster fires a bullet, aiming for his heart. Time seems to slow as bullet whistles close but the pain doesn't come. Something tough and warm thuds against his chest, making the hitman to look down.

A little green ball transforms into a chameleon and Reborn watches in fascination as it transforms into a green gun, but not before it licks its snout. _It somehow seems familiar... No matter, he has a job to complete!_ With a new gun, Reborn sends bullets flying, piercing his enemies' heads and hearts.

The dead are scattered around the blood splattered hitman, a green gun in hand. The gun transforms into the chameleon, blinking blearily at the hitman. Then, to the hitman's masked surprise, it transforms into the green-haired man from the week before. The tired man smirks at the hitman.

_"Do you think you could use someone for a partner?"_

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
